The Thirteenth
by KarmaPandora
Summary: What were to happen if there was a thirteenth diary owner? What if he were Yuno's older brother? Will this minor factor change the story? Let's find out here..
1. Chapter 1

I woke up in a cold sweat, my entire body trembling. I jumped up out of my futon and ran to the bathroom. I slammed the door behind me as I ran over to the sink. I splashed the cold water onto my face. I looked at myself in the mirror. I could see my once dark, silver eyes now brimming with tears. I wiped them away as I headed towards the shower faucet. I turned on the cold water and tore my clothes off. I stepped inside and the water hit me instantly.

I let the water run down my body, letting it drip off of my chest. I felt relaxed at that moment, almost as if all my troubles have vanished. But then reality came and hit me once I heard a knock at the door. I shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around me. I made my way over to the bathroom door and opened it. The sight in front of me was my 14-year old sister, Yuno Gasai. She was half-asleep, but she could tell what was going on. She had her pink nightgown dragged on the floor.

"Rai..what are you doing up..?" Yuno spoke in a tired voice, but a hint of worry was heard under it. I looked down at her hand to find her holding a kitchen knife.

"Everything is okay.. All I had was a nightmare," I looked at her, giving her a slight smile. "Come on, go back to bed." She nodded her head and began to walk out of the bedroom. I shook my head and walked back into the bathroom. I grabbed my extra clothes and put them on. I put on my black hoodie and a pair of silver shorts. I shot my eyes to the ground. I looked back into the mirror, glaring slightly.

Images from my dream kept popping into my mind. Yuno, dressed in a black robe, laying on the ground, a knife sitting next to her. And a boy - his face a blur, but I could make out his black hair - weeping over Yuno's corpse.

I could feel myself getting angry. The images kept repeating, and repeating, and all I could do was be the bystander. I could do nothing but be held back by a unknown force as I watch my sister lying dead on the ground. Eventually, my temper got the best of me and I punched the mirror in front of me, shattering it to bits. The shards flew everywhere, scraping my legs and feet. I left the bathroom and walked out into the hallway. I began walking towards the kitchen, passing a taped up door.

I looked at the door, flashbacks of the contents inside the room. I repressed those memories as I continued my way, making a stop by Yuno's room. It was pitch-black in the room, the only light coming from her cellphone.I couldn't help but smile. Her phone would light up and produce static, as would mine. This made my smile larger as I thought back to when I got my own personal future diary.

_I was in my room, laying my head down on my desk. I could hear Yuno on the other room, slamming things around. I got up and headed towards her room. I opened the door __to her thrashing her items around, tears staining her face. I rushed over to her and sat her on the bed. She seemed to relax for a bit. I held her closer, ushering words __of comfort. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked her. She grabbed onto my jacket, wiping her eyes with it. "I couldn't save him.." she responded into my jacket. Generally, I was very confused. __I continued to stroke her hair._

_"Save who?" I questioned her. "Yu-" she cut herself off, "Never mind." She refused to talk after that, not muttering a single word. I wanted to know more, but I held __myself from asking. That's when my phone vibrated and the sound of static was heard. Puzzled, I checked who the message was from._

_ 'Message from Deus Ex Machine' was on my screen. I opened it up. In it was my diary, but they were entries I haven't written. Yuno leaned over my shoulder and gasped._

_ "You..have one too..?" she whispered. I looked over to her, "What do you mean," I asked," What is this?" "It's a future diary.." Was all she had said. _

_"What's a.. future diary?" I was beyond puzzled. She began to explain to me, "It's a device that is capable of predicting future outcomes. Each owner has a different type of diary, varying on what you wrote as your entries. If you are in possession of a diary, you have a chance to compete in the challenge to become god, but in exchange, you will also be targeted by other owners. Besides all of that, what diary do you have?"_

_'The Yuno Diary.. The Diary Of Siblings.'_ I decided to stop daydreaming and continue my way. I made it to the dark, empty kitchen. I lit a match and began to cook breakfast for Yuno. Due to the house not having electricity, I was forced into cooking in the dark. I have become a little used to it, but it still has it challenges. Every now and then, I would have burn the food or burn myself.

After I finished, I walked to Yuno's room. I knocked and whispered, "Sis, breakfast is ready." There was a loud crash heard from within the room. Right when he was about to open the door, she was standing there, glaring daggers. I was holding back my chuckle as I looked at her.

Her hair was sticking all over the place, like when electricity makes contact with you. Her gown was full of holes, most likely from the knife she was sleeping with. But best of all, was the salvia dripping from the corner of her mouth.  
She could tell I was struggling to hold back my laughter, which caused her glare to harden. "Fuck off.." she uttered to me. I raised my hand to my mouth, pretending to be baffled.

"Sis, what awful language.." I said in a surprised voice. She smiled at me and said, "Fine, _Vete a la mierda_."

"Eso sería incesto, hermana." I smirked at her. She rolled her eyes as she pushed past me and into the kitchen. She sat down in her chair and I sat across from her.

She made her plate of food and started eating. I just sat there watching her. She looked up at me with a puzzled look, "Is something the matter?" _'I guess she doesn't remember my freak out last night'_ I thought.

"No, it's fine." I said. She shrugged and continued eating. I smiled to myself and looked down at my phone.

February 23 8:00 [Back Road]  
Yuno runs into alleyway

February 23 8:05 [In an alleyway]  
Yuno is gazing at some boy

February 23 9:00 [At school]  
Yuno follows the boy to our class

"Hey Yuno," I look up at her. She stares back, "Yeah?" "Are you interested in anybody?" I asked out of the blue. Her face blushed immensely as I said this.

"No! Why would you want to know anyway!?" She yells at me. I chuckle to myself as I put my phone away.

"Calm down, will ya?" I told her, "I just don't want my little sis going around and screw some random boy. But that's assuming someone would actually want to screw your ass." Yuno's face turned dark red as she shot up and reached for a knife. I jumped out of my seat and began to run the opposite direction she was running.

"Get your ass over here! Rai!" She would say in a fit of rage as I kept on laughing to myself. My happiness weighed heavily on me, causing my nightmare to fade from my memory. For now.

**Hey guys, it's been awhile. For those who don't know, I started this fanfiction a year and a half ago, and I stopped updating a year ago. I'm back now, and rewriting the story. I don't have many viewers, but to the ones who do read, I'm hoping to finish this story while I'm stuck in quarantine.**


	2. Chapter 2

"You shouldn't tease me like that!" She muttered to me. I just chuckled, groaning from the pain every now and then.

"It was so worth it." I told her. She glared at me. We continued our way to school. After a few words exchanged from each other, I heard the sound of static. Yuno pulled out her phone and gasped out of excitement.

She quickly put her phone away and ran ahead of me. Confused, I ran to catch up to her. She made a turn into an alleyway and stopped at the end of it, peering into the main road. I made it up to her and peeked my head around the corner.

A few feet away from our spot, a boy was walking down the main road, distracted by his phone. I recognized the kid to be Yukiteru Amano, a boy from our class. Yuno was staring intently at him, not even blinking for a second.

"Stalker much.." I whispered into her ear, making her jump. She smacked me upside the head. She put her finger to her lips and told me to keep it down. She started to walk out of the alleyway and into the main road. I followed suite, looking at all the students around us. All of them kept eyeing us, whispering among themselves.

I ignored them and continued walking. We made it to school by 9:00, with homeroom just starting. Yuno took her seat and I sat behind her. The teacher started the class off by giving us a pop quiz. I grumbled to myself. Yuno heard me and kicked me from under the desk.

About five minutes into it, Yuno glanced back, but not at me. I turned my head to see who she was staring at and made direct eye contact with Yukiteru. I returned to my normal position, wabout to interrogate Yuno, but she was beginning to make a clay sculpture. The homeroom teacher scolded her for it, but she passed it off as something to help her focus. I rolled my eyes at her obvious lie.

At the end of class, I looked at what Yuno was sculpting, but she hid it from my eyes. She packed up and we headed off to our next class.

*Time skip to end of the day*

I was at the school's entrance, waiting for Yuno. "Where the hell is she?" I said out loud to myself. After five minutes, I checked the diary.

February 23 5:10 [Class 2-C]  
Yuno corners Yukiteru

February 23 5:15 [Back of the School]  
Yuno pursues Yukiteru as he flees from her

February 23 5:22 [Construction Site]  
Yuno chases Yukiteru into a building

February 23 5:25 [Elevator]  
Yuno confronts Yukiteru

"Huh?" I uttered. I checked the time. 5:10 . I ran to the school entrance, rushing to cut off Yuno. I made it to class 2-C. I slam the door open. Nothing. '_Damn it.._' I thought to myself. I run out of the classroom and down the corridor. I made to back window, staring into the schoolyard. Yuno was strolling casually down the pathway. I was pounding on the window, attempting to gain her attention.

"Shit.." She couldn't hear me, '_Or she's just ignoring me.. now that I think about.._' I ran down the stairs, practically flying down the staircase. After a few minutes of running, I made it to the bottom floor. I sprinted into the courtyard, shouting out Yuno's name. I checked my phone.

"No changes.." I ran in the direction Yuno went. I got to the construction site the diary mentioned. I stopped when I saw a figure standing in front of the building.

'_Who is that?_' I sweat dropped. The figure was dressed with a trench coat, gas mask, and goggles, in his hand, a machete. '_Are you my mummy?'_ He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cellphone.

'_Is he one of the.._' I began to think when he looked down at his cellphone. He looked back up at the building. I gazed into his line of sight and gasped. Yuno was in a glass elevator, standing with Yukiteru.

The man started to walk towards the building, dragging his machete on the ground, with me following behind him. I clutched my fist with an angry smile on my face, '_Yuno.. __you better not screw this up.._'

The man climbed up to the fourteenth floor, waiting for the elevator to open. When it did, he had a sullen look on his face. He angrily gripped his phone and strutted up the staircases. I reached into my pocket, grabbing ahold of my switchblade. '_Have to be ready for anything in this survival game.'_

I closely followed the man, studying his every movement. My diary says that Yuno will be fine, so I won't make a move to screw it up. He made it to the rooftop. I stayed hidden behind the rooftop entrance and scanned the area, finding any signs of movement. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Yukiteru holding a glass shard, watching the man closely.

'_Must be one of Yuno's plans_' The man scanned the area, then reached for his phone. Once it was out, Yuno rushed the man. Whilst in his startles, Yukiteru leaves his spot and tosses a dart, aiming straight for his phone.

The dart made contact with the phone, stabbing right through it. I walked over to Yuno, staring at the man while his body began to distort. His body started to fold in on itself until the man disappeared completely.

"Well, that was disappointing," Yuno stated. I had to agree with her, I was expecting more blood. Yukiteru was staring at where the man stood, shock written on his face.

"Yuno," I looked towards her, "Is he one?" She nodded at me. "What's going on!? Who is he?!" Yukiteru shouted. I looked at him, "My name is Rai. Rai Gasai." I offered him my hand. With a trembling hand, he shook it.

"And as to your second question.." Yuno began, "That will be answered soon." Still shocked, he began to shake his head, grabbing ahold of his head.

I looked over at Yuno. "$10 he is the next one to die." She punched me in the arm. We went over to Yukiteru, lifting him off the ground. "We should get you home, bud, okay?" He slowly nodded his head. We began towards - what I believe - is the direction of his house.

...

...

...

I was standing on a platform, staring at eleven other silhouettes. The gigantic god sat on his throne, looking at everyone.

"Okay.. Now that all the remaining players are here.." Deus began to speak. I just zoned him out, '_I have already heard all of this before..'_ I waited until he stated the newest information.

Tenth spoke up to ask Deus a question, "Excuse me, but why have I seen my diary change itself." Deus then explained how if we avoided the entry of the diary, it would rewrite itself for that timeline. But then an interesting thing was spoken of, "But there is no way to avoid a fixed point in time."

"Excuse me," I raised my hand. "Yes, Thirteenth?" He asked. "I'm sorry to ask this of you, but could you explain what a fixed point is?" He nodded his head. "A fixed point is an event in time that is set to always happen, in every timeline, no matter how much effort you put in to change it. Not even a god can change one."

'_So it's destined to always happen?_' "Anymore questions?" Deus asked. When there was no response, he shouted, "Well then, let the Survival Games commence." As everyone shouted their threats at Yukiteru, I kept on thinking about the fixed points in time. '_What were to happen if one were to prevent it..?'_

Eventually, I vanished from the platform, reappearing in my bedroom. I exited the room to check on Yuno. She was in her room, laying on her bed, giggling as she read her phone. I rolled my eyes as I returned to my room and collapsed onto my floor, too exhausted to reach my bed. Even through the roughness of it, I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the morning routine was the same as the other day. I woke Yuno up, made her breakfast, and teased her about her crush. When we made it to school, we saw a substitute teacher standing behind the podium. Seems like our teacher, Hiyama, is absent. I shrugged my shoulders and took my normal seat.

Once Yukiteru walked in, I glanced at him. '_Wonder how he's doing..?_' I thought. Overall, he seemed normal, a little jittery though. After class ended, he walked up to Yuno and I.

"Um.. Do you guys have a minute..?" He sounded nervous. "Sorry, sweetie, but I have PE next." Yuno responded. I nodded my head in response to his question, "Sure, I can talk." I said. His face flushed with relief. We waved Yuno goodbye as we waited in the empty classroom.

"Do you think you and Yuno can-" Just then, a knock came from the entrance of the classroom. We looked over to see who it was. In the doorway, stood a fairly young woman. She had purple hair that came into curls on each side of her head, ribbons on either side of her head. She wore a gothic style dress. She seemed familiar, but I didn't know why.

"Excuse me," She asked, "Could you point me in the direction of the faculty lounge? I need to talk to Takao Hiyama." Yukiteru started to stutter. I was just still, more or less observing her. "Hey, did you know that he is a killer?" She randomly said.

Yukiteru's face filled with fear. I instead countered, "Interesting. And how do you know this exactly?" She gave me a wicked smile. She started getting closer to us, her smile growing ever more menacing. "He died yesterday. You see he was hunting down First."

My face grew darker, but my smirk remained. "Hey, that's a nice phone." She ran up to Yukiteru, examining his phone. Of course, he recoiled back. "So you're First." She jumped back as I swung my blade at her, "And you must be Thirteenth." She was now crouching on the windowsill.

"That explains your familiarity," I told her, "You're Ninth."

She laughed. "You bet your ass I am!" I rushed at her, bringing down my knife. She jumped backwards, pressing a button in her hand.

At that moment, Yuno rushed into the room. I growled as I ran to Yukiteru and Yuno. I grabbed both their arms as we sprinted to the end of the corridors. As we were running, a series of explosions blew up the hallway.

We got to the other end, gaining only a few bruises and marks. I hissed from the pain. "Yuno, take Yukiteru somewhere safe, okay?" She nodded her head. I returned the nod as we got up.

"Be safe, okay? I don't want to be the only one to do chores around the house." She glared at me as I chuckled. We then ran our separate ways. I was running towards the school's entrance. Bombs were being set off everywhere around me. I checked my diary.

February 24 12:30 [Corridor]  
Yuno and Yuki narrowly avoid an explosion

February 24 12:35 [Stair]  
Yuno and Yuki get blocked off from the wreckage

February 24 12:40 [Classroom]  
Yuno and Yuki make it to the students

'_No Dead End.._' I continued my running. I made it to the second story balcony, looking at the Ninth. She was standing in the center of the yard, detonator and megaphone in hand.

"Listen up you brats! I have bombs set throughout the entire school! Make one wrong movement and I'll detonate them all!" She was shouting through her megaphone.

"Shit.." I muttered. I was weighing my options. I couldn't run in at her without a plan. I bent down behind the banister, contemplating. _'If only I could get behind her_' I thought.

Out of nowhere, I heard Yukiteru pleading. I raised my head above the banister. He was out in the courtyard, his phone kicked away from him. I checked my diary to make sure Yuno was okay. Apparently, Yuno and Yukiteru were betrayed by our classmates. '_Assholes. Betraying a friend_' I made my way to the staircase, sneaking my way down.

I peeked around the corner, Ninth was taunting Yukiteru and a new man. The man then pointed a gun at Yukiteru. I made my way outside, staying extremely close to the wall. I made my way around to the side of them when Yuno jumped out of a nearby window. I smiled, _'What a daredevil she is_.'

As Ninth was distracted, I ran up to her. Yukiteru also made a sprint, but it was towards his phone. As I reached Ninth, Yukiteru was also running at the Ninth. He pulled out his dart as I pulled out my knife. As he went for her eye, I went for her back. At once, we both got her, knocking Ninth to the ground.

She collapsed, a pool of blood forming around her. "Huh.. And here I thought she might come back later on and help us.." said the man from before. I looked over at him, giving him an ' Are you serious? ' look. "She was a bloodthirsty, wanted terrorist that would stop at nothing for power. Why the fuck would she come back to help a bunch of high schoolers?"

"You have a point there.." he said. I walked over to where Yuno and Yukiteru were. Yuno was comforting Yukiteru. "Honestly Yuki, how do you keep getting into these situations?" Yuno scolded him. "My question is how is he still alive." I said.

The man walked over to us, offering me his hand. "The name's Keigo Kurusu, kid. Fourth diary user and Chief inspector of Sakurami City's police force. I wanted to compliment you on how you took out Ninth there." I shook his hand, "Rai Gasai. And thanks, my sister and I.. well.. we are skilled with melee weapons." Yuno cheerfully nodded her head.

"I wanted to talk to you three," Kurusu stated, "In private." He walked us into the building of the school.

We walked into a classroom. "Umm, why did we have to enter a destroyed classroom just to talk? Why couldn't we have just gone to the police station?" I asked. He ignored me and started talking. _'Dick..'_

"I wanted to offer you three a proposal. I say, we should all form an alliance." Kurusu offered us. "The skill and cooperation among you is so admirable. If we join together, we could take out every diary owner and end this ridiculous game."

I raised my hand. "Excuse me, but how can we trust you?" He looked over at me. "Well, you see, I have no intention on becoming god. I do not want to be burdened with such a responsibility as that."

"Not buying it." I flatly told him. He sighed and pulled out three tickets from his pocket.

"If I give you these amusement park tickets, will you join my alliance?" I took the tickets from his hands. "I'll consider it."

He glared at me. I just smirked. I turned my head towards Yuno, she was blushing really hard and had her phone close to her. '_Odd. I'll have to find out about this later_.'

After our conversation ended, Yuno and I exchanged our goodbyes with Yukiteru. We trotted our way back home, silence falling between us.

"Hey Yuno," I begun, "You don't have to answer this if you don't want to, but why were you blushing during our talk with Kurusu?" She blushed even harder then before. She looked over, "Promise you can keep a secret?" I nodded my head and she showed me her diary entry.

July 28 21:10  
Yuki and I become one.

** HAPPY END**

I smiled to myself. _'My little sister is starting to grow up then..'_ I patted her head. "Don't worry, he's a good kid." She smiled appreciatively at me. "All though, I don't know if he will make it that long, just being honest." She began to become angry, you could practically see the steam coming off. I took that as a message to run.

'_I don't need a future diary to know I might have to sleep outside._' I thought, enjoying the moments I could spend with Yuno. Once again, reality knows that eventually, one of us will have to die.

The sound of static went off.

July 28 21:59  
Yuno dies.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Saturday morning. I got up from my make-shift bed and started to stretch. To no one's surprise, I was forced to sleep outside. I headed towards the front door, creaking it open slowly.

Yuno was nowhere to be seen. I walked into my bedroom, grabbing the tickets. As I exited the room, I tiptoed to the doorway. I slipped my shoes on and cautiously opened the door.

"Where are you going?" I jumped at the sound of her voice. I turned my head around, now facing Yuno. She was tapping her foot impatiently. Her eyes were burning into my skull.

"I'm just heading to.. Yukiteru's house.." I muttered. Her face lit up after I said his name. "Can I come!" I sighed, nodding my head. She clapped cheerfully, jumping up and down. Then she ran out the door. I sighed out in disappointment, "Here I was, hoping to get to know the kid better. Now Yuno will just cling to him every chance she gets." I hurried out the door, attempting to catch up to Yuno.

..

..

We all made it to the amusement park. "Why the hell.. did we have to walk.. Yuno." I panted. "It wasn't.. that long.." She responded. "We left home.. five hours ago.." I almost shouted.

All three of us were exhausted. I reached into my pocket and grabbed some money. I limped my way to a concession stand and bought us all some waters.

Once we got our energy back, we started to go head on some of the attractions. Of course, Yuno and I instantly went for the roller coasters, even with Yukiteru protesting against it. We made it to our first roller coaster. The Formula Rossa. There was very little people in line.

In just a few minutes, we made it on to the ride. Without a moments hesitation, Yuno and I went straight for the front cart. Yukiteru said that he would sit in the one behind us but I decided to do something else.

"Nah, it's okay, Yukiteru, "I replied to him, "You can sit up front with Yuno." His face was full of distraught. I pat his shoulders and took up his seat. Yuno turned to me and whispered, "Thank you." I winked.

The carts gave a sudden lurch as the ride began. It slowly rose to the very top, stopping every now and then. I leaned forward in my seat and whispered into Yukiteru's ear, "Let's hope that it doesn't give out and fall back.." This caused him to tremble uncontrollably. Yuno was attempting to comfort him. I was laughing my ass off.

After two more minutes, it finally reached it's peak point. It was easing forward until it then plunged straight down. It's speed was increasing faster and faster. Yukiteru was screaming, but I couldn't hear it over mine and Yuno's cheers. After a minute, the ride started to slow down. I could feel the adrenaline flow through me.

Once we got off the ride, I had to catch Yukiteru from stumbling. He was shaking. _'I guess we shouldn't go on anymore roller coasters for now.'_ We went and sat him on a bench. Yuno kept apologizing for putting him on that ride. He just said, "It's fine, really.."

After all of that, Yuno pointed out a haunted house. "Hey guys, let's go there!" She exclaimed. I shrugged my shoulders, "Sure, why not." But Yukiteru was waving his arms. "Sorry.. I don't do haunted houses.." But with a little convincing - and by convincing, I mean forcing - we entered the haunted house.

As soon as we entered, there was a jump scare. It caused Yuno to yelp and grab a hold of Yukiteru's arm. _'Huh.. Usually Yuno doesn't get scared this.._' I thought before I knew exactly what she was doing. I couldn't help the chuckle nor the smirk. I decided to play along with it.

"By the way, Yukiteru," He looked over at me, "Yuno is terrified of haunted houses. You think you can be her knight in shining armor to protect her?" His face was a deep red. Yuno glared at me, and I just waved her off. "So how about it?" He looked very confused, but then nodded his head.

"Good man," I slapped his back. Yuno was now blushing. We continued our way through, with both Yukiteru and Yuno screaming the whole time. I just yawned. _'Man.. There is nothing scary or even remotely creepy in here..' _

As we reached the end, there was one last scare. It was man behind us, running at us with a chainsaw. This sparked something in Yuno that caused her face to grow serious. She reached her hand into her pocket.

I grabbed her shoulder, "It's just an attraction, not a diary owner.." I whispered into her ear. This calmed her down, but only slightly.

We exited the house and saw the swimming area. We entered it, walking over to the changing rooms. Since we didn't bring our swimsuits, we had to borrow some from the place. I picked up a pair of black trunks with a red streak through them. I walked out, scanning the area for Yuno and Yukiteru. I spotted them, Yuno trying to pull Yukiteru off one of the poles.

After that, we got into the lazy river. It was really relaxing, but that ended when I heard Yuno scream. In an instant, I was next to her, questioning what was wrong.

"M-my swimsuit ca-came off, " she stuttered. I nodded my head, swimming in the direction she pointed me towards. I looked behind me, checking to see if she was okay. My mouth opened when I saw someone bump her into Yukiteru. I felt my brotherly instincts kick in, causing me to find the swimsuit even faster.

I found the top and swam as fast as I could back to them. "Thank you so much!" She was thrilled. I was about to have a stern talk with Yukiteru, but he was under the water, drifting off. "Huh.. Who would've thought he die from a boner."

We exited the pool and made our way to the planetarium. Yuno was full of excitement, "Yuki! Do you want-" "No." I looked at him, glaring. But once I saw the sadness in his eyes, I held off. Instead, we went to Ferris wheel. I let the two of them on. I just sat down at the bottom, letting them have some alone time.

Once they got off, both seemed to be in a better mood. The sun was beginning to set, so we called it a day. It begun to rain once we left, so we let Yukiteru stay at our house for a little while.

"Here is an apple from the yard, I'll go peel it for you." Yuno said as she walked off. We both just sat there in silence when, "Can I use your bathroom?" I gazed over at him, nodding my head. "It's at the end of the corridor."

He got up and left, leaving me alone in the dark. After a minute or two passed, my phone started to static. I opened it up, but was enveloped with a bright light. Once I opened my eyes, I heard Yukiteru scream.

I ran to where he was, just to see the taped door open. Yuno was behind him now, crying. "It was going so well too.." She cried. Yukiteru then rushed out of the house, Yuno chasing after him. I walked over to the door, peering inside.

The two rotting corpses were visible. I cringed. "Damn it!" I shouted as I slammed the door shut, slamming my fist into it. '_At least it wasn't the mirror this time.._' I tried reassuring myself.

I taped the door shut, sealing it. After I did this, Yuno entered the house. She went straight towards her room, not looking at me. I wanted to comfort her, but I decided to leave her be.

I went to my room, throwing my phone onto the bed. '_If only he didn't see that room.._' I thought. My phone vibrated. It was a message from Kurusu.

From Kurusu:  
If you are willing to help me out, I am looking into the Omekata temple. I could use you and your sister's help.  
Yukiteru Amano is already on board.

I sent him a reply:

To Kurusu:  
Fine. We'll do it. But this doesn't mean we will join your alliance.

I tossed my phone onto my bedside table. I laid down, letting sleep take over my body. '_Tomorrow is gonna be an eventful day for Yuno and me. And I'm not looking forward to it._'


	5. Chapter 5

I found myself being restrained. I once again saw Yuno's corpse, lying on the ground before me. I could see the blur of a figure, weeping over her. '_It is the same dream.._'

I could feel myself shouting, but the words were incomprehensible. This is where my dream would end, but instead, it kept progressing.

The blurred figured grabbed onto the blade laying next to Yuno. Then, without hesitation, he punctured his chest. Gasps were heard all around. With his last bit of strength, he grabbed a hold of Yuno's hand. Then, he collapsed, his body becoming lifeless.

I felt tears streaming down my face, but I couldn't think of why. There was a pink light, then I was being dragged into a void.

I found myself in a place of destruction. The only clothing on me was a black, tattered robe. Before it continued on though, I was violently shook awake.

"Rai! Wake up! Kurusu is here!" Yuno was shouting, shaking me. I swatted her hands away, "I'm up! Jesus, you trying to shake my brain out of my head." She smirked, "That'd only work if you had a brain." I glared at her.

"Come on! We have to go pick up Yuki!" Oh that's right. We have to investigate that cult. "I wonder if they perform satanic rituals," I thought out loud, "Maybe I could use you and Yukiteru as a sacrifice to get out of this dump."

That's when the atmosphere grew tense. I looked towards Yuno, her face was completely darkened. I chuckled nervously.

"I was just kidding, sis, really.." I tried to calm her. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife. "Oh no.."

..

..

We got outside to where Kurusu was waiting. "What took you so.." He trailed off once he saw my condition.

I had multiple cuts and bruises over my arms and face. I had a couple stitches going across my face. And to top it all off, I had a black eye, which I attempted to hide using an eyepatch from an old pirate costume. '_And Yuno made fun of me for being Captain Hook_.'

"Ummm… Are you ready to go..?" He asked nervously. Yuno nodded her head in glee, but I just gave a small nod. The car ride to Yukiteru's house was silent. The only sounds being heard were my groans of pain. In about ten minutes, we arrived at our destination.

Kurusu got out of the car while Yuno and I waited. Kurusu gave a firm knock on the door. No answer. He gave a few more series of knocking. Once again, no answer.

After a few more attempts, Kurusu resorted to calling Yukiteru's cell. A few rings later and Yukiteru was rushing to the entrance. Once he made it, Kurusu asked, "You ready, Yukiteru?" Yukiteru nodded his head. "Sir, there's something I have to tell you about Yuno and Rai's house. They-"

"Yuki. Let's not talk about that, okay?" Yuno was now outside of the car. I was in too much agony to step out. In reluctance, Yukiteru entered the car. He took sat down in the passenger's seat, much to Yuno's disappoint.

The atmosphere was even more tense then the drive to his house. Yukiteru would just glance back every now and then, catching Yuno and me looking at him. In a state of panic, he would turn back around.

In, what I believe, was a long time, we made it to the sacred grounds. We were greeted at the entrance by one of the staff. Kurusu began to request a conference with the high priestess. While he was doing this, Yukiteru was flinging rocks into a nearby pond, Yuno intently staring from behind. I just stood by the entrance, waiting for the approval to enter in.

In the midst of waiting, my head began to disrupt immense pain. My mind had thoughts of fire and blood, corpses lying everywhere and Yuno crying. My phone started to static. Through my pain, I grabbed it to read the messages.

March 3 20:10  
Yuno persuades Yukiteru to leave

March 3 20:20  
Yuno is glaring at Tsubaki with murder in her eyes

_'Tsubaki_..' I thought to myself. But through my constant head trauma, my mind wouldn't let me process more then her name. Eventually, the staff member from before gave us approval to enter. Yuno and Yukiteru walked with him, but I lagged behind.

I just had a bad feeling about this place. '_Or it's my many, many injuries from this morning.. Damn Yuno, can't take a joke.._' I caught up to them.

Soon, we found ourselves in an empty room. The only possessions in the room being a few people and a giant cage. Flashbacks appeared in my head..

_"Please.. let me out of here.." Yuno was crying, grabbing onto the bars of a cage. The woman in front of her was growling, continuously beating on her, "You rotten.. piece of.. shit.." With every word, the blows would become harsher. _

_Yuno's screams was deafening to hear. I was standing in the entryway, struggling to not interfere. Even if I were to do something, it will not change, they never change. Yuno's pleads died down. _  
_  
The woman stopped, walking out of the room. Once she exited it, she locked the door. She cursed under her breath as I glared at her. Once she walked away, I unlocked the door and __snuck inside the room._

_Yuno was in the corner of the cage, crying into her knees. I went over and softly rubbed her back. She jumped at feeling the contact, but relaxed once she understood it was just me. __I whispered to her, calming her down. I reached into my pocket and brought out some food._

_She ravenously grabbed it and ate it in a millisecond. Once she finished, she gently fell down into my arms. I softly set her down on her back, pulling out my phone. I typed into my diary I kept._

_'Mom and dad put Yuno back inside the cage. They refused to feed her once more. This was my fault. I kept her out over our curfew. I sometimes wish we were never adopted. All it has done to her was bring her nothing but pain and torture. Her health has become poor, her injuries have just been becoming worse. At least she has me though. I will never let anything happen to her. Soon, it'll be over. Soon, our wishes will finally be granted.'_

_ I put my phone away. I looked over at her once more before I soon fell asleep right next to her._

I didn't realize I had zoned out until I felt my sleeve being tugged at. I looked over at Kurusu. He was now standing up, beckoning me over the entryway. Once we were out of view, he whispered to me, "There's something up with her.."

Confused, I asked, "What do you mean..?" He shook his head. "During her talk, she had some glint in her eyes. Some hint of hatred directed towards Yuno." He uttered. "I have requested back up to keep an eye out. Prioritize Yuno and Yukiteru's safety, okay? I'll see if we can form a temporary alliance with her for now."

I nodded my head in agreement. Although, I zoned out the entire time, so I can't really tell what exactly is going on. _'I'll just act as if I know what he is talking about.'_

Once our conversation had ended, I re-entered the shrine. Yukiteru was talking with Tsubaki as Yuno was in the background, glaring at Tsubaki.

I walked over to her, patting her shoulder. "You good, Yuno?" I asked. She was gripping onto her phone, her shoulders become more tense. "Sis, calm down," I attempted to reassure her, "I don't want anymore injuries, I look as bad as you do on picture day." Before she had the chance to punch me though, flames erupted from inside of the cage.

The followers of Tsubaki were also starting to murder each other, falling dead onto the ground. I stole a glance at their eyes, no pupils. '_They are being hypnotized_.'

I heard Yukiteru scream. Yuno's face was full of shock. I saw Yuno run to Yukiteru, grabbing his arm. He bat her arm away, causing a tear to roll down her face. Yukiteru ran to the cage, axe in hand and busted his way inside.

In spite, Yuno bent down and picked up an axe. She made her way towards the cage, and in the time this happened, the sprinklers were set off. '_Perfect timing, but I believe I could of got them faster.'_

As the water poured onto my face, the three of them exited the cage. At this point though, all of our phones static went off. I pulled out mine.

March 3 20:35  
Yuno gets stabbed from behind

March 3 20:36  
Yuno bleeds out and die

March 3 20:38  
Yuno's attacker slits my throat

**DEAD END**

In instinct, I got my switchblade out. I maneuvered it in my hand, glancing all around me. The corpses surrounding us were not bleeding. That's when it hit me. In synchronize, Yuno and I brought our weapons down on the corpses.

We continuously did this, shocking Yukiteru at our actions. "Yuki, you have to kill the 'corpses'." Yuno replied to him in glee. "They are hypnotized to play dead." I explained to him.

All at once, the bodies rose and started to retaliate. I made a pathway to the entrance. Yuno was giving Yukiteru a decision to make. "Come on Yuki, choose me and live, or choose sixth and die."

I made eye contact with Yukiteru. I saluted him for having to face the wrath of my sister. _'I hope we can live through this.'_


	6. Chapter 6

The decision weighing on Yukiteru's shoulders was tense. He was obviously struggling. Before any answer could be given though, the followers began to attack. I held them off the best that I could. As more started piling at us, Yuno grabbed onto Yukiteru's arm, pulling him to the entrance. As he was being pulled though, he latched onto Tsubaki.

The four of us started to escape the massacre. We started running passed corners after corners, with the occasional head smack. No surprise, Tsubaki was the only one smacking her head.

We got outside, onto a open pathway. I wanted to cheer out of joy, but I instead, I fell down, pain coursing through me. I screamed out in anguish. Yuno and Yukiteru's eyes were full of concern. Yuno hunched down next me, gently caressing my back.

"Rai, are you in labor or something..?" Yuno attempted joke around. I continued to shout out. Tsubaki was being nonchalant about the situation. She didn't even bat an eye at my suffering. Before I could go into more depth though, a voice was heard from the rooftops.

We all adverted our eyes to the figure. He wore black spandex, along with a white, spherical mask. The mask had a red circle painted on it. But, the oddest part wasn't his appearance, it was the fact that there were four others, exactly identical.

"Shit, Yuno," I looked at her, "Did you spike my drink or something? I think I'm seeing double.. well, five of them.." The masked figures then did some sort of signature move. "Yuno, I think I got drunk back there." The figures then hopped down in front of us.

"Hello.. First.. I am.. Twelfth." One spoke after the other said something. Then he shouted at us, "You don't even dare to respond, you are truly evil!" Yukiteru over reacted. He stuttered out an apology.

"However First," Twelfth began, "You are being deceived by Sixth." This caught me off guard, '_Kurusu was right.. First time for everything I guess._.' Twelfth continued on, "This cult's initiation requires performing evil bordering on profane.. It's to test whether they can work for the order or not.. for them to share the secret of a crime.. and have no betrayals."

"I have come here to kill the Sixth. If you wish not to die, I suggest you run. Otherwise, you may get caught in the crossfire." Twelfth said to us. I was with the plan to ditch her. Just like Momma used to say, '_Always trust a blind man.'_

Yukiteru then asked, "What are the other four?" "Dummies. Made with hypnosis." Oh, so there is only one real one. I stumbled to my feet, gripping my switchblade tightly. All at once, they began charging at us. I pounced at them, scanning for the real one.

That's when Yuno tossed a rock to the sidelines. Once the rock collided, I noticed it. I saw the second one to the left shift his head in one fast movement. I smirked in triumph. I shuffled over to that one, swinging my knife into him.

He stumbled around and tumbled off the railing, onto the ground. The energy I had left was now depleted. I collapsed onto the ground, clinging onto consciousness. Yuno and Yukiteru rushed to my aid.

I was overworked. Yuno was also in bad condition. "Why are you.. exhausted.. I did the hard part.." I joked. Just then, the main gates began to shut. Tsubaki's followers crowded us and grabbed onto us.

"Tsubaki.. What are you doing?" Yukiteru pleaded to her. "I'm about to kill you, that's what." She responded. With no strength, I could not resist against them. Tsubaki then got close to Yukiteru. She smiled, then started to suck face with him. I felt repulsed.

"Hey.. Yukiteru.. I can lend you a bottle of bleach later.." I uttered. Tsubaki glared at me. Then I realized one major thing. I looked over to Yuno. Her face was enraged. She broke out of the followers grasp, then begun to swing an axe around. She killed follower after follower, reaching Tsubaki. Once she reached Tsubaki, she sliced Tsubaki's hand clean off.

_'10/10, that was a nice clean cut.'_ Tsubaki grew angry. She yelled out in pain. This gave Yuno a chance to shove Yukiteru over the railing, aiding him in his escape. Yuno then lost all her energy, falling down onto her knees.

Now we were screwed over. Yuno and I were dragged into the head room. Tsubaki grew evermore angry. She looked at Yuno and smirked mischievously. "You will now suffer the pain I've been through." Groups of men started surrounding Yuno, tearing at her clothes.

This act of assault made my temper rise. I could feel my body surge with the flow of anger. I shouted, "You lay a finger on her, and I will murder everyone of you!" This threat didn't even phase them. I shut my eyes and shouted out, "STOP!"

A massive tremor shook the whole building. My body was going numb. I was blinded by my rage. I didn't know what went on with my surroundings, all I hoped was Yuno's safety. The tremor became worse. A pain shot through my body. My mind couldn't focus on anything. I shut my eyes, praying that everything would just stop. Then the tremor loosened up.

I opened my eyes. The room was a mess. Everyone was thrown everywhere, all the possessions turned over. Yuno didn't seem to be in any harm though. I breathed a sigh of relief. Tsubaki was opening her scroll.

** DEAD END**

She growled. That's when Yukiteru ran into the room, holding a round object in his hand. He tossed this item into the air, attracting the attention of everyone. With this distraction, Yukiteru pulled out one of his darts and tossed it at Tsubaki's scroll.

The dart made contact with Tsubaki's scroll, destroying her future diary. In one last ditch effort, she reached, with her stump of an arm, at a ball next to her. But she didn't make it in time. Her body contorted and disappeared. Yukiteru kneeled to check on Yuno. Now that I knew she was safe, I let myself lose consciousness.

..

I aroused from my state of unconsciousness. I looked over to see Yuno and Yukiteru sleeping on each other. I smiled to myself. But it faded. '_He still knows about the room.._' I thought to myself. I reached out and held his shoulder firmly.

"Yuki, if you will," I started, "Forget about the room.. Keep Yuno safe.. Never stop trusting her.." I wiped the hair out of Yuno's face. Kurusu entered the vehicle, noticing I was awake. He smiled. "Seems like this mission is complete, wouldn't you say?" I nodded my head in agreement. "Good work on your end." I just took the compliment without returning any gratitude.

"How was Yukiteru able to find us?" I asked him. Kurusu's face scrunched up. "It was because of that tremor. The source of it was from the head room. Odd, huh.." It was odd. What caused that tremor to happen? Why did it happen at that exact moment? Was Deus behind it, or was it.. I wanted to dwell more into the topic, however, I couldn't focus on it.

"Sleep kid, you earned it." Kurusu said to me. I shut my eyes, and entered a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up in my room, I rubbed my eyes furiously. I couldn't remember what happened after the cult situation. I lazily got out of bed, and groggily stalked to Yuno's room to check on her. I knocked once. No answer. A knocked again. No answer. I then pounded on the door. Once more, no answer. Exhausted I grabbed the door, and opened the door.

Or.. At least tried to open.. "Goddamn it Yuno.. Why did you lock your door?" I was upset now, and then I decided to weigh my options. "I mean.. We are replacing our mirror so.. let's add a door to it." I stepped back, and sprinted at the door, crashing right through it. I landed a few inches from her bed, right near her assortment of weapons that is underneath her bed. Cautiously, I rose up to her mattress only to find her not there.

"What the hell, Yuno!" I shouted. I then gazed into the direction of her window. Her window was wide open. In rage, I pulled out my diary and checked the latest entries.

March 4 9:21  
Yuno approaches Yukiteru's house

March 4 9:23  
Yuno breaks into Yukiteru's house

March 4 9:25  
Yuno cleans Yukiteru's room

"Huh.. She why is she at Yukiteru's house.." I was confused, "And why will she clean his room, but not her own!" I ran to the entrance of the house and started to sprint to Yukiteru's house, my mind completely focused on Yuno, I forgot to grab my switchblade.

In my midst of running, I noticed Yukiteru in a cab, driving back to his house. I sped up and tried to make it back before they get there. "I didn't get second place in the school marathon for nothing.." I motivated myself. _'Damn Yuno, winning first..'_

I made it to Yukiteru's house before him. I then ran to the side of the house and see tape on the door, with it busted in. Angry as I was, I was impressed with her innovation skills. I then enter the way she did, and ran to Yukiteru's room. Yuno was scrubbing the floor when she noticed me here. "Rai! What are you doing here!" She screamed at me. "That's my line!"

We started to throw off insults at each other. "You are such a nuisance! This is supposed to be just Yukki and I!" "You are such a stalker! Yukiteru doesn't even know your here!" Yuno and I kept shouting at each other. After a minute or two, Yukiteru ran up into his room. "What the hell are you two doing here!?" Yuno and I looked at him.

"Yukki! Welcome home!" Yuno called out to him. I gave him a casual wave, "Hey man." Yukiteru was shocked at us. "Why are you guys here!" Yuno showed him the sparkling work she has done to her room. "I want your mother to bless our relationship! So I cleaned your room for you!" Yukiteru was shocked. He was about to say something else, but then a woman's voice came from downstairs. "Yuki! Do you have a girl up there?"

Yukiteru then grabbed both of us and started to shove us into the closet. Yuno and I both resisted. "I want to meet your mom, Yukki!" "Hey man, I'm not going in the closet! I'm not gay!" After a huge struggle, he managed to get us both inside as soon as his mom entered. Their conversation was muffled through the closet. I looked at Yuno who stared out in wonderment. Then, she started to push against the door.

Yukiteru kept her at bay for a short while, but then I started to help. With Yuno and I's effort, Yukiteru gave up and grabbed his mom and threw her out the room. As he was doing this, Yuno was ransacking his room. She then grabbed a magazine from a box, and stared at it. I looked at it, then held back my laughter. Yukiteru had a porn magazine hiding under his bed.

Yukiteru was screaming at Yuno, and completely forgot his mom was there. She entered and gave a scowl at Yukiteru. "Yuki, were you having an orgy up here..?" I couldn't hold it back anymore and busted out in laughter. Yukiteru then looked as if he was going to cry.

..

"Oh! So you're Yukiteru's friends! It's so nice to meet you!" Yukiteru's mom said to us. We were all sitting around the dinner table. On the table was an assortment of food, but what's even more shocking was that it was made by Yuno!

"Do you.. like the food..?" Yuno shyly asked Yukiteru's mom. Yukiteru's mom nodded her head in glee, "Oh my! It's delicious!" She exclaimed. Yuno was enjoying the moment. I then asked Yukiteru's mom, "Not to be a burden, but do you think we can stay the night?" This question shocked everyone at the table. Yukiteru's mom was the first to speak, "Well.. If you want.. We would love that!" She said. Yukiteru tried protesting, but his fate was sealed. He was forced to spend an entire night with the Gasai siblings..


End file.
